


Breathless

by freckledhorse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Oikawa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Yamaguchi, PregnantYama, Voleyballfinals, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledhorse/pseuds/freckledhorse
Summary: Oikawa has been training for finals, always happy when he comes home from training to see his pregnant omega on the couch waiting for him.But can that happiness last once their finals are over? or will a certain surprise ruin it?





	

Oikawa felt breathless as he was close to finishing his laps up and down the courts. Today’s training was exceptionally harder than most because the finals were right around the corner. His team was good but they needed to be better if they had any chance of winning against schools like Shiratorizawa Academy or Karasuno High. On that note there was one person from Karasuno that will defiantly not be playing in the finals and Oikawa will make sure of that. That person’s name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Oikawas precious, not to mention pregnant, omega.  
  
Oh God he couldn’t wait to get home to his mate. He could already imagine the picture himself sitting on the couch next to the fire, his omega by his side, hand resting on the plump belly that was filled with his pups. They would cuddle through the night in complete serenity, giving each other’s a few kisses here and there. Yes. That sounded perfect.  
  
Sweat dripped off his brown locks, sliding down his cheek, then wiped away by his muscular arm. His chest heaved up and down slowly, heart beating quick and breathing audible. Finally, his laps were finished.  
  
Before the brunette could be asked to help pack away the equipment the male quickly turned stealth mode and snuck out from the gym.  
  
He knew he was going to get a kick to the back of his by Iwa-chan tomorrow but to be honest Oikawa would take a hundred kicks to the back of the head if it meant he could see Yamaguchi sooner.  
  
-  
  
Oikawa jogged to his small but cosy apartment. His hand grabbed the doorknob, opening the wooden frame slowly and inhaling the scent of fresh berries and peppermint. His eyes searched around the room but no sign of his omega.  
  
“Yama?” The brunette questioned, eyebrow raising. Whenever Oikawa came home from training his omega would be sitting in the same spot on the couch every single time. So where could he be now?  
  
He couldn’t be out. It’s late at night and Yama always calls or tells him before hand, plus at the moment the boy has been struggling to walk with the large weight that has been growing on his abdomen.  
  
“Is that you Oikawa?”  
  
Relief filled the brunet as he heard the soft innocent voice that he loved so much.  
  
“Yes, I’m home Yama. Where are you?”  
  
“In the kitchen.”  
  
“okay cool, I’m comi-“  
  
“Don’t come to the kitchen! Sit on the couch and wait.”  
  
Oikawa pouted but did as he was told.  
  
He waited for about 20 minutes before his ear could detect footsteps creeping closer. His head turned to the side to see his beautiful and very pregnant omega holding a tray above his belly with a volleyball shaped cake on it.  
  
“congratulations on making the finals.” The freckled boy grinned brightly, attempting to place to cake down.  
  
Oikawa quickly helped the omega place the tray on the small table in front of them and eased Yama on his spot of the couch before placing a kiss on the smaller male’s forehead.  
  
“I love you Yama…”  
  
A chuckled escaped his lips as the other blushed a dark red, still continuing to smile though.  
  
“I love you to Oikawa…and I can’t wait to watch the game, I bought my tickets today and I’m pretty close to the front.”  
  
Oikawa frowned slightly.  
  
“You’re going alone?” The brunette questioned.  
  
The other shook his head.  
  
“Of course not! Tsukishima is going to meet me there.”  
  
A possessive growl left Oikawa unintentionally at the mention of another alpha. He flinched as his omega suddenly flicked his cheek.  
  
“Don’t worry. Tsukki and I are just friends and I think it will be obvious to most alphas or anyone in particular that I’m not available.” The boy told Oikawa as he pointed to his rounded belly.  
  
Oikawa knew that, but he just couldn’t help feeling like he needed to wrap Yama into a burrito of bubble wrap and lock him away. Since finding out about the pregnancy Oikawas senses of protecting his omega had heightened.  
  
“You better not be driving yourself to the stadium.”  
  
“I’m not. I’m gonna catch a taxi there. Now relax. You just got home from training and deserve some peace.”  
  
“…Your right…as usual…” Oikawa sighed with a soft smile lingering on his features, admitting defeat.  
  
“I am really happy that your coming to watch…”  
  
Yama leaned his head onto his mate’s shoulder, nuzzling into him.  
  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
  
-  
  
Fuck Oikawa was nervous. It was the big day. The finals.  
  
Oikawa was warming up with his team, eyes unable to focus on the task at hand but instead looking around at the audience. His mind struggling to comprehend the amount of people who were here to watch their game. The only person who Oikawa wants to see his game is not here.  
  
Yama said he got seats at the front but Oikawa couldn’t see him or the blonde friend he was always with. Maybe the freckled boy got it wrong and they are seated at the far back.  
  
“Oikawa! Focus!” A certain dark haired vice-captain yelled, bringing the brunette back to the task at hand. He needed to focus and do the best he can so he can impress Yama wherever the boy is seated.  
  
“sorry Iwa-chan.”  
  
-  
  
During the start of their game Oikawa got a huge sudden headache, or what he thought was a headache that came out of nowhere. It didn’t feel like your normal migraine, it felt instinctual. The headache continued through the rest of the game, making him play averagely.  
  
-  
  
The crowd were on their feet, screaming at the new champions. They had won. It was like the end of a Cinderella story. They were tied most of the game until Iwa-chan did a brilliant serve that no one could hit back over the net. It was the winning point. Oikawa was so proud of his friend and joined the others in lifting the vice-captain up and cheering.  
  
“Okay, okay.” the spiked hair male said with a grin lingering on his features. “Let’s go to the change rooms and get ready for the presentations.”  
  
Everyone followed his instructions and went into the change rooms.  
  
Oikawa got patted on the back a few times by his teammates for the good work which was nice of them but the brunette couldn’t stop grinning when Hanamaki poured Gatorade all over his head to congratulate him.  
  
Oikawas began to strip the sweaty uniform shirt from his body, the cold air in the room hitting his warm, sweaty body.  
  
The brunette flinched as a phone suddenly began to ring next to him.  
  
“Chill out Oikawa it’s just a phone. “The vice-captain chuckled, picking up his mobile and placing it near his ear. The dark haired male took a few steps away from Oikawa before stopping suddenly and slowly turning back to the other, as if he was being cautious of something.  
  
“You want Oikawas phone number? Who is this may I ask?”  
  
Oikawa arched an eyebrow, no longer changing as he was curious to hear the conversation.  
  
“Police? Oikawa hasn’t done anything wrong why would the police try and get in touc-“  
  
Oikawa got chills down his spine as the others features changed into an almost grimacing expression.  
  
“Iwa...What’s going on?” the brunette asked hesitantly.  
  
The entire change room was now silent, everyone staring at their Captain and Vice-Captain.  
  
“Yamaguchi is in the hospital.”  
  
Did Oikawa hear that right. No he mustn’t off.  
  
“Pardon?...” Oikawa choked out in a timider voice. Really hoping his ears were just playing with him because of how exhausted he was.  
  
“I’m so sorry Oikawa.” Iwazumi looked like he was going to cry. “He was in a car crash…not too long ago…”  
  
No. No. No. No. How could this happen?! The only time Yama was supposed to go out was…to see his final. That was when the tears finally began rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Oh god. This is all his fault.  
  
Without saying another word to his teammates the brunette sprinted out of the change rooms, passing so many people, fans, interviewers, friends. The only thing running in his mind right now was Yamaguchi.  
  
‘please let him be safe’  
  
-  
  
The male sped to the hospital, lucky to have all the traffic lights turn green at the right times.  
  
Once arrived and parked, the male rushed through the automatic sliding doors and up to the front desk where a nurse while typing at the keys of the computer in front of her.  
  
“e-excuse me!”  
  
“please tell me where the room of Yamaguchi Tadashi is!”  
  
The nurse looked at him with a caring look.  
  
“You must be Oikawa.” The nurse smiled sadly at him.  
  
“He’s in surgery at the moment but only for another half an hour.” The lady stood up and walked around the desk, gesturing for Oikawa to follow her.  
  
The lady walked him to the door of the room Yamaguchi was in, though he wasn’t allowed to go inside just yet.  
  
“Take a seat until they’ve finished with him. Would you like a glass of water while you wait?”  
  
Oikawa shook his head as he moved to sit on one of the chairs beside the door.  
  
The nurse gave a little farewell nod then left him to be alone with his thoughts.  
  
He took a deep breath in and then out to calm himself down. It didn’t work though. His shoulders were trembling and it took all his energy to restrain himself from crying. He needed to be strong. Or at least look strong in front of his omega.  
  
His ears perked and head turned at the sound of the door next to him creak open. His eyes were wide, staring up at the doctor who had blood stains all over his clothes and blue medical gloves. Other Surgeon walked out the room, one wheeling a tray full of bloody medical tools. It made Oikawas gut curdle.  
  
The doctor looked back at Oikawa. The man removed his mask.  
  
“You must be his Alpha.” The doctor stated.  
  
Oikawa growled. He was more than just Yama’s Alpha and Yama was more than just his Omega.  
  
The doctor ignored the growl, probably use to it by the number of different people who come in and out of the hospital.  
  
“Please come inside.”  
  
Oikawa stood up immediately and fast walked through the door, pushing past the doctor.  
  
He clenched his teeth, refusing to cry as he saw his pregnant omega on the hospital bed, unconscious. His face had bruises all over and fresh cuts on his temple. It was the same with his arms. There were deep cuts that have been stitched up, from where glass from the car windows had pierced him.  
  
The Alphas hands came to his mouth as he was finally brave enough to look at Yama belly and lower region. Blood. Blood everywhere.  
  
The doctor stood quietly next to Oikawa waiting for him to process his damaged omega.  
  
“Would you like me to inform you of his condition now? Or would you like some time alone with him and I come back later.”  
  
Oikawa shook his head.  
  
“No. I need to know now.”  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
“Well he’s stable at the moment but the crash caused him to have some spinal trauma. He’s lost muscle function in the lower half of the body, including both legs.”  
  
Oikawa stared at his beloved Yama in disbelief.  
  
“B-but it can be cured right? Right? He can get surgery and go to rehabilitation-“  
  
“I’m sorry sir but it’s not curable.”  
  
“IT HAS TO BE!” Oikawa yelled, desperation written all over his face. “…nggh…” a small uncomprehending noise escaped his lips as his trudged over to be beside his Yama.  
  
Silence had filled the room until Oikawa finally worked up the courage to ask the question that had been scratching the back of his mind over and over again.  
  
“what about the baby?”  
  
The doctor smiled sadly and placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.  
  
“The baby is perfectly fine and even though your omega is now paraplegic he will still be able to give a normal birth, though your help will be needed every second through it.”  
  
Oikawa sighed with relief, a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders.  
  
“Thank you doctor…”  
  
The standing male gave a nod before exiting the room.  
  
Oikawa looked down. He moved his hand to stroke gentle at the side of Yamas face where there were no cuts or abrasions.  
  
-  
  
Hours had passed since hearing the news. Oikawa had pulled a chair from the corner of the room, next to Yama. His chin was resting on the bed while his hand was gripping Yamas limp hand, refusing to let go. His eyes were closed, resting his eyes but not in a deep sleep.  
  
Something warm caressed the top of his hand making Oikawa smile. “Yama that tickles…”  
  
His smile quickly faded and his eyes shot open.  
  
“Y-Yama!”  
  
The alpha looked up to see his omega staring back at him.  
  
“Oikawa…” the other mumbled in a soft voice.  
  
Oikawa gripped Yamas hand tightly and placed a soft kiss to his knuckle.  
  
Yama smiled down gently, though Oikawa could see that the boy wanted to cry. His smiling lips were quivering.  
  
“Oikawa…” The freckled boy choked out. “I can’t feel my legs…” The omega began to sob, his face hiding behind his hands, obviously not wanting Oikawa to see him so weak.  
  
The alpha slowly climbed into the bed next to Yama, his arms wrapping carefully around the freckled boy and pulling the omegas face gently to Oikawas neck.  
  
“Shhh. It’s okay…we’ll be okay…I promise.”  
  
“I’m d-damaged Oikawa” the boy sobbed.  
  
“damaged or not…” Oikawa began, placing a kiss on his lover’s forehead. “I’m here to stay.”  
  
"r-really?...you wont throw me away?""  
  
"Of course not. I'm never going to leave you Yama."  
  
Yamaguchi’s sobs began to quiet down, he was now only sniffling. His nose nuzzled into Oikawas neck and inhaling the comforting scent that his Alpha was producing.  
  
“I love you Oikawa…”  
  
“I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please comment what you liked and disliked ^^ much appreciated


End file.
